


Lucky

by 3rdgymmanager



Series: Futakuchi Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Futakuchi Kenji is a Little Shit, Gen, Poor Futakuchi Kenji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdgymmanager/pseuds/3rdgymmanager
Summary: Futakuchi knows you probably deserve someone better, but he can’t help loving you for himself.
Relationships: Futakuchi Kenji/Reader
Series: Futakuchi Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162556
Kudos: 9





	Lucky

You open the door to find Futakuchi with flowers in hand. It’s 6 pm on a Sunday night.

“What’s the occasion?” you ask, racking your brain for an event in your relationship.

“Just because,” he smirks, shrugging his shoulders. You gladly take the flowers but remain a little confused.

“You always complain they’ll just die,” you comment, scratching your head.

“And they will,” he replies, “but you like them and that’s what matters.”

You tilt your head and smile. Although you’ve known him since he was Dateko, you never thought you’d actually date him. Futakuchi had a reputation for being cocky and troublesome even if he was attractive enough. That was enough to keep him at arm’s length.

You reconnected with him a few years after high school. By then he was already working for an electric company and you were still in college. He was still fun and snarky but you were surprised at how easy vulnerability came to him when it was just the two of you. What started out casual quickly became serious.

“Honestly, I thought you’d be more angsty and immature,” you told him a few dates in.

To which he chuckled, “I try to do better.”

Futakuchi loves alone time with you. He’s not one for fancy dates. He likes it best if you can both just watch a movie with his arm around you or play video games together. Tonight’s agenda is a movie off Netflix.

Halfway through the movie, he searches for a fan and it turns on. The humidity of the summer air makes the air sticky. You go get some cold soda, and he kisses the side of your forehead in thanks.

“I like this. I wish we can have more time together,” he murmurs. Work has been busy for him lately.

“Yeah, you know maybe we should move in.” you suggest, shifting on the couch. You’ve both been talking about it for a while now.

“We probably should. It’ll be great. You hate laundry, it’s my favorite chore. You like the dishes, I hate them. We’ll be a good team.” he jokes, turning towards you. You roll your eyes. He draws you close and plants a kiss on your bare shoulder.

“We should move in when my rent is up,” he agrees, turning back to the computer. The buzz of the fan and the dialogue of the film replaces your conversation in the languid summer evening. He continues, “And maybe get married while we’re at it even though your family won’t like it.”

You both tense up at his words. The lazy summer atmosphere melts in a flash.

“I know your family thinks you can do better than me because all your siblings are married to fancy doctors and lawyers and stuff, but I promise I can look after you. Even if I went to trade school and not college. I know I’m not rich—“ his eyes look panicked as he rambles.

“Futakuchi, calm down.” And of course his anxiety shoots up.

“I don’t need your money or your job title. I want you.” you declare, “And nothing my family says will change that.”

“So will you say yes if I ask you to marry me?” the words just slip from his mouth and when he realizes what he’s done, he scrambles for damage control.

“Look, I don’t have a ring. I saved up for it but I haven’t bought it—we can pick it out together. Shit I really didn’t think I’d be doing this tonight—“ he curses, frantically throwing his hands up.

“I don’t need a ring. I’d rather put that money for a house.” you say quietly, taking his hands into yours.

“I’ve been saving for a long time, I want you to have something nice.” he insists.

Your family thought Futakuchi was decent, but they’d hope you’d find someone more white collar. You brushed off their concern, but it’s definitely a chip to his shoulder.

You sit and pause to think.

“Alright, but I don’t want anything fancy, ok?” you nod.

“I’ll get you anything you want.” he earnestly promises.

He hugs you with teary eyes and you’re surprised to find your eyes wet too. The meditative buzzing of the cicadas in the background is interrupted when you realize you’re sniffling. He presses his forehead against yours and wipes your tears with his thumb. You close your eyes, tears of joy uncontrollably streaming down your face.

“I’m so lucky to have you.” he murmurs. And he genuinely means it. It was easy for you to look past his high school reputation, his job, his flaws. It was so easy for you to love him. How are you real?

You tighten your embrace around him and softly smile, “I’m glad you're mine too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! If you liked this work or would like me to explore this your-parents-don't-like-me-for-you scenario for Futakuchi, you can give me a kudos or a comment below 🥺
> 
> Be sure to click through this series if you enjoyed this oneshot and want more Futakuchi content 😁


End file.
